


Miles from Home

by MacyAudenStar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacyAudenStar/pseuds/MacyAudenStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the storm (Bellamy/Clarke)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: In the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In the storm, Clarke/Bellamy

Clarke winced at the sound of the thunder rumbling in the distance before turning her glare on Bellamy. “You were going to go out in this without telling anyone? Do you know how worried Octavia would have been?” Not to mention that she wasn’t all that eager to let him go alone after she’d only had him back for a few weeks.

Bellamy scowled at her. “I was planning on leaving much earlier. I would have gotten to the grounder camp two hours ago if you hadn’t insisted on tagging along, princess.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, pushing her hair off her forehead just as drops began to fall from the sky. “We need to find some cover.” She paused, taking in their surroundings. “I think there’s a cave nearby.”

Realization dawned in his eyes and he nodded, turning in the direction of the cave. As they got closer, they both started grabbing all the dry wood they could get their hands on. Clarke just hoped it wouldn’t get soaked as the rain began falling harder.

By the time they made it to the cave, the rain was falling in sheets so thick she couldn’t see three feet in front of her. Bellamy had taken his jacket off to cover the wood he was carrying to keep it dry, soaking his shirt through. And maybe outlining the shape of his muscles, something that Clarke absolutely had not noticed at all.

"At least we don’t have any company," she said, looking around the cave in the dim light while Bellamy began building the fire.

He glanced over at her quickly before looking back at his kindling. “There’s always that,” he agreed, and she wondered if he was remembering the giant snake from hell with two heads that they encountered a few weeks after they’d first arrived. It wasn’t her least favorite encounter, but it was pretty damn close.

She shuffled through her pack, pulling out the food she brought with her. “Beans and mystery meat or mystery meat stew?” She held them up, deciding to hold onto the dried food for the next day, just in case.

"The stew’s not that bad," he said with a smirk. He leaned back on his heels and held his palms up to the heat. She made a face at him, but tossed him the can of stew anyway. Camp Jaha was almost out of the canned food that was probably 105 years old, thankfully. But her mother had still insisted that she and Bellamy take some with them.

"We don’t even know what’s in it," she mumbled, opening her own can of mystery ingredients. She made a face at it, but moved it as close to the fire as she dared, trying to make it slightly more appetizing.

He raised his eyebrows at her and she could hear the taunting, even without him saying anything. “I like the fresh food, ok?”

He still didn’t say anything, instead choosing to peel his soaked shirt away from his torso to hold it closer to the fire, revealing just a little bit of his toned stomach. She darted her eyes to the way the shadows were dancing along the cave walls.

Things had been different after the hug, after everything that happened with Finn, after they nearly lost Raven again. The air between them more charged somehow. Something that she wasn’t sure that she was completely comfortable with, since their relationship before she was taken to Mount Weather was strained at times.

But when she moved her eyes back over to Bellamy, she wasn’t surprised to find him watching her with a thoughtful look on his face. She knew he thought she never noticed when his gaze lingered, but she was starting to. And maybe that wasn’t such a terrible thing.


	2. No Way Out (Bellamy/Clarke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: No Way Out, Clarke/Bellamy

"You’re telling me we’re trapped in here?" Bellamy asked, his dark eyes narrowing into slits in her direction. "I thought there was a plan, princess."

Clarke pulled her bottom lip through her teeth, trying to keep calm in the small cage that Mount Weather’s guards had put them in. There was less than two feet between them and her back was against the bars, making her feel just a little claustrophobic. “There was. There is. We just have to adjust it now.”

He turned around, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, I’m open to suggestions.”

A plan. Ok. A plan. She was good at thinking on her feet. They could do this. “Listen, they want us alive, right? They need our blood.” He raised his eyebrows, indicating for her to continue. “I need to be injured. They’re going to need to be afraid I’m going to bleed out.”

"Let me get this straight. Your plan is for me to cut you bad enough that they’ll think you’re going to bleed out and die," he said, staring hard at her.

She looked down the corridor at the guards posted at the doorway. “It doesn’t have to be that bad. Just enough to create a steady stream of blood, the guards won’t know the difference. I’ll patch myself up with some gauze or something. And you don’t have to do the cutting, just give me your knife. I can do it.” She knew he had one stuffed into his boot that the guards didn’t take.

"No. Absolutely not. Are you crazy?" he asked her, giving her a dark look.

She rolled her eyes at him. “Do you even know how I got out of here the first time?” She said, waving her arm around at him. He looked pained, at what, she didn’t know. “Well, do you have any other suggestions, Bellamy?” He didn’t say anything and she pressed on. “What else are we going to do? Wait until the others get here and rescue us? For Raven to blow this place to hell?”

His eyes flashed and he bent over to pull his knife out. She stepped closer to take it from him, but he pulled back. “Not so fast, princess. Not you this time.” He cut off a strip of t-shirt and handed it to her. “Besides, I’m going to need you to patch me up.”


	3. Can you hear me? (Bellamy/Clarke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you hear me?, Clarke/Bellamy

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Bellamy woke up to the sound of the radio crackling. At first he wasn’t sure that he had really heard Clarke’s voice, not convinced that it hadn’t been a dream, but the radio crackled to life again and he closed his eyes in relief. "Anyone?"

He scrambled for the comm, wincing just a little at the crick in his neck from sleeping hunched over the table for two days. “Clarke?” Raven and Monty sat up quickly from their makeshift beds, Raven calling out into the camp for Abby before joining him at the table.

"Bellamy," she sounded all to relieved to hear him, and he couldn’t help but wonder what had happened in the three days he last saw her. "Can you hear me?"

He vaguely registered that Abby had joined them and would probably want to speak with her daughter, but he held onto the comm tightly. “Yeah, princess, I can hear you just fine. What happened?”

Clarke had left with Kane, Octavia, Wick, Jasper, and a few others on what was supposed to be a peacekeeping mission with the grounders clan that lived by what the old maps called the Potomac River. The walk should have only taken them a day, maybe two, and there was some sort of commotion the day before that had them radio silent.

"We were attacked," she explained. "We got separated. Wick and Octavia are here, with me, but the others…" He looked over at Monty as she trailed off. They were surprised when Jasper had volunteered in the first place, and now he was in danger. "They were captured, I think. I didn’t recognize the group. I don’t know where they were taken. Our radio was damaged, but Wick managed to fix it."

"Are you ok?" he asked quickly, expecting the worst. He needed to know she and Octavia were safe.

"Bell," Octavia’s voice rang through the comm when Clarke didn’t answer. "I’m fine, Wick’s arm was hurt, and Clarke won’t admit it, but I think she broke her leg." He smirked when he heard Clarke’s protesting in the background. "She thinks we can help her set it and make her crutches or something crazy. You know how she is. But Wick can’t support her weight and the weight of his pack. And I can’t get them both back safely."

He nodded. He knew what had to be done and turned to look at Abby, who was already nodding in agreement. “I can’t go with you, but I’ll get you what you need to get them back safely,” she said quickly.

Bellamy turned back toward the comm. “Octavia, where are you?” Octavia gave him her best approximation of where they were. It was about a ten hour walk, he estimated. But he’d do what he could to get there before nightfall.

Monty and Murphy agreed to go with him, and he felt for Raven watching as she had to sit this one out. But her leg was getting stronger everyday, and he knew she’d be able to join them again soon.

Abby pressed a bag full of first aid supplies into his arms on the way out of their gate. “Bring our girl back safe, Bellamy.” He looked up at her wordlessly, having to look away from the knowing look on her face. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

"I’ll try," he said dryly. He held the pack up in thanks, then nodded to the others to follow him back out into the wilderness.


	4. Too Serious (Bellamy/Clarke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously?"

Clarke narrowed her eyes over to where Bellamy was standing, shit eating grin on his face as he watched the others swinging from the rope into the river.

"I’m sorry, have you two not met?" Finn asked on her other side. "Bellamy, this is Clarke. Clarke, Bellamy."

Two days, two days since Bellamy, Finn, Octavia, Lincoln, and the arc survivors saved them from Mount Weather, and they were already ganging up on her. “You guys don’t think I can be fun?” she asked looking between the two of them. “I can be fun.”

"Prove it, Princess," Bellamy said, passing her the rope. "It’s your turn."


	5. Brilliant Plan (General ladies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I never thought I'd say this, but..."

"But what?" Octavia asked, watching Jasper out of the corner of her eye as she listened to Clarke.

"But I think you guys might actually have a good plan," Clarke said, a little grudgingly.

"We have a brilliant plan, Clarke. You just don’t like it when you aren’t the one coming up with the plans,” Octavia teased.

"She just doesn’t like it because Jasper came up with it and Jasper is…well, he’s Jasper," Raven said, coming up behind them with a bag of supplies. "So we’re going to do this?"

Clarke nodded. “Yep, let’s go save the boys.”


	6. Aftermath (Clarke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick character study on the weeks after she leaves Camp Jaha.

For the first few days – hell, hours even – Clarke moments when she regrets walking away from Camp Jaha. From Bellamy, Monty, Raven, her mother. Her people. The only family she has left.

But when she regrets, she remembers all the things that she’s done to keep those people safe. There’s too much blood on her hands. Too much sacrifice for the greater good, _her_ greater good. She’ll never be able to see Jasper without thinking of Maya, never be able to see Octavia and Lincoln without remembering that she and Lexa were willing to _let them die_ when Mount Weather sent the missile.

In the few months she has been on Earth, she’s done so many horrible things in the name of protecting her people. She’s caused so much death even though she was raised to be a healer.

She sees them in her dreams, the grounders she killed at the dropship, Anya, the innocent people of Mount Weather. How many times will she commit genocide before it catches up to her?

She wonders if Bellamy sees them in his dreams too, but she tries to shake it off. He has people there to lean on. Octavia. Miller. Raven. Maybe he could have helped her, maybe they could have gotten through it together like he said.

But instead, she travels on, alone. She hunts, she gathers herbs. She sleeps in trees and in caves, and one time, even at the top of a hill that allows her to see everything for miles.

She considers trying to find the Woods Clan, but she’s not sure that even with a little time, she could forgive Lexa. And even if she could, she doesn’t know if she can be the person that Lexa wants her to be. Not after everything.

She’s not sure that she wants to. She realizes now that she needs to forge her own path, become a leader that she could be proud of being. Not the leader that Lexa or her mother want her to be.

After weeks of walking, she finds a clearing that borders a large lake. It’s peaceful, sunny, with trees to provide cover. She thinks it could be home. At least for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://macyaudenstarr.tumblr.com) if you ever want to say hi or send me a prompt!


End file.
